Blog użytkownika:Mcdamian10/Powrót Lorda Tirka (Inna wersja powrotu Lorda Tirka)
Piękny wiosenny dzień w Ponyville.Celestia II patrolowała okolicę.Wiedziała,że zaraz obudzi się jej mama.Zaczyna wracać do zamku w Canterlocie.Wstaje piękny i słoneczny dzień.Mijała 6 rocznica śmierci księżniczki Celestii.Rano wszyscy zgromadzili się pod pomnikiem księżniczki Celestii i zaczeli ją wspominać.W tym czasie w Tartarosie Lord Tirek zastanawiał się jak wyrównać rachunki z Księżniczkami Celestią i Luną.Nie wiedział o zmianach w Equestrii. -Już niedługo pozbędę się całych tych księżniczek i zawładnę całą Equestrią.-zaplanował sobie Tirek. Pięć minut później do Canterlotu przybył Scorpan.Był to brat Lorda Tirka.Twilight myślała,że jest on wrogiem.Jednak księżniczka Luna rozwiała jej obawę. -Witaj Scorpan!Co cię tu sprowadza?-pyta wesoło Luna. -Muszę was ostrzec!Byłem w Lesie Everfree i słyszałem rozmowę jakiejś Podstępnej Szóstki.Planują uwolnić kogoś kogo obydwoje znamy.-ogłasza Scorpan. -Kogo?-spyta Twilight. -A kim ty niby jesteś?Mogę to powiedzieć jedynie Celestii!-zapytał Scorpan. -Jestem Twilight Sparkle!Nowa księżniczka Equestrii!Księżnicza Celestia nie żyje!Ja teraz ją zastępuje!-przedstawia się lawendowa księżniczka. -No to skoro tak to już wyjaśniam!Powiedzmy,że stare plany powracają w toważystwie!-mówi zagatkowo Scorpan. Księżniczki Luna i Ladinia cofają się z przerażeniem.Wiedziały o czym Scorpan mówił. -Lord Tirek.-szepneły księżnczki Luna i Ladinia. -Nowa księżniczko,proszę za mną.-poprosił Scorpan. Nieufnie Twilight i Czembor poszli z nim.Kiedy weszli do biblioteki w Canterlocie.Scorpan popatrzył im w oczy. -Pokonamy tego Lorda Tirka!-przemówił pewny siebie Czembor. -Nie spieszcie się tak!Widzicie,Lord Tirek to mój brat!Kradnie znaczki i magię.Będziecie tak słabi,że się nie podniesiecie!Kilka dni później Tirek was zabije!Tego chcecie?-wyjaśnia Scorpan. -Nie!-wołają jednocześnie Czembor i Twilight. Twilight rozkłada skrzydła i teraz ona popatrzyła na Scorpana. -To co proponujesz?-pyta Twilight. -Księżniczko!Księżniczka Celestia była moją przyjaciółką!Lubię wszystkich w Equestrii!Pomogę wam i będę z nim walczył.Wy księżniczki ukryjcie się gdzieś gdzie Tirek was nie znajdzie!-tłumaczy Scorpan. -Ile mamy czasu?-zapytał Czembor rozkładając skrzydła. -Trzy dni!-odparł Scorpan. Twilight i Czembor naradzają się.W końcu obrócili się ponownie. Twilight wychodzi do przodu. -Zgoda Scorpan!Zarządze by wszystkie kucyki zostały w domach!-ogłasza księżniczka Twilight. -Dziękuję wasza wysokość.-odpowiada Scorpan. W tym czasie w Tartarosie Lord Tirek zauważa Księżycową Czarownicę.Odciągnęła uwagę Cerbera a Doktor Spark,Królowa Chrysalis i Król Sombra uwalniają z łańcuchów Lorda Tirka. -Kim jesteście!-pyta Tirek. -Podstępną Szóstką!-odpowiada Ahuizotl. -A dlaczego was jest pięciu?-dopytuje Tirek. -Witamy w Podstępnej Szóstce!Naszym piorytetem jest rzucić Equestrię na kolana przed nami i obalenia księżniczek!-wyjaśna Król Sombra. Lord Tirek uśmiechnął się i wyciągną do Doktora Sparka rękę. -Umowa stoi!Obalę z wami księżniczkę Celestię i zawładniemy całą Equestrią!-zaśmiał się Lord Tirek. -Księżniczka Celestia nie żyje!Zastąpiła ją Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle!-mówi Ahuizotl. -To z waszą pomocą wysse z niej całą moc!-powiedział Tirek. Doktor Spark uścisną rękę Tirkowi robo-macką.Uciekli do zamku Podstępnej Szóstki w Lesie Everfree.Księżniczka słońca wyszła na balkon z Czemborem,Nyx,Waligaosem i Scorpanem. -Mieszkańcy Equestrii.Lord Tirek niebawem wróci.Proszę was o schowanie się w domach i nie wpuszczanie nikogo do środka. Jednorożce będą teleportować się do wybranych celów,pegazy mieszkające w chmurach niech nie zlatują na ziemię,te co mieszkają na ziemi będą tak jak kucyki zwykłe przemieszczać się podziemnymi tunelami.Applejeck,Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie,Rarity,Discord i wasze rodziny będą z nami w zamku. Mam nadzieję,że was jeszcze zobaczę!Do zobaczenia!-ogłasza poważnie Twilight. Łza spadła na ziemię.Wszystkie domy w Equestrii były zabite deskami.Wykopano tunele.Ulice miast opustoszały.Kuba patrzył przez teleskop.Powiedział o tym Czemborowi i Twilight.Pomimo ostrzeżeń Scorpana Twilight stanęła na balkonie i wystartowała. Przez umysł Twiligt przemykały słowa Scorpana 'Jeśli mój brat pochłonie twoją magię to trzy dni później umrzesz a Tirek będzie władał twoją mocą i wzrośnie do wielkości olbrzyma''.''Jednak szybko się uspokoiła bo Kuba mówił,że atakuje Podstępna Szóstka. -Nie ma się czym przejmować!-powtarzała sobię Twilight. W zamku Czembor właśnie poleciał za małżonką a Nyx ukryła się za ścianą i przekręciła trzy razy zegarek.Zmieniła się w Celestię II.Celestia II poleciała za Czemborem.Twilight wylądował przed Podstępną Szóstką.Była zdziwiona,że Czarnoksiężnika nie było. -Podstępne Osły!Gdzie macie Czarnoksiężnika?-zapytała Twilight. -Nie nazywaj nas tak!Czarnoksiężnik nas zdradził i zamknełam go znowu w podziemiach!-wyjaśnia Księżycowa Czarownica. -Czyli jesteście dobrzy!Brawo!-zawołała księżniczka Twilight. -Nie!Mamy zastępstwo i chcemy wreszcie cię zniszczyć!- krzyczy Ahuizotl. -Wpadacie nie w porę bo Lord Tirek przybędzie tu i przejmie władzę!Ukradnie wam Talęty!-ostrzega Twilight. -O nas się nie martw!Martw się o siebie!-zagroził Król Sombra. Na chmurkach usiedli Celestia II i Czembor.Patrzyli na rozwój walki.Twilight pokonała pięciu wrogów. -Ej ty!!!-usłyszała krzyk zza siebie. Księżniczka Twilight obraca się i widzi zakapturzoną postać. -Strąciłaś pięciu!Ja jestem Szósty!-powidział tajemniczy wróg. -Sądzisz,że mnie pokonasz?!-zaśmiała się Twilight. -Wyssę z ciebie magię!-powiedział wróg i zdjął kaptór-Bo jam jest Lord Tirek!-dodał. Czembor i Celestia II staneli na równe kopyta.Przyleciał do nich Scorpan.Lord Tirek zaczął wysysać magię i siły z księżniczki Twilight.Celestia II zaatakowała go. -Zostaw ją!-rozkazuje Celestia II. -Celestia!Więc jednak żyjesz!Jest już jednak za późno!-zaśmiał się Tirek i znowu zaczął wysysać magię i siły z Twilight. -Pierwsza sprawa,jestem Celestia II a nie Celestia.Druga sprawa puść ją!-krzyknęła Celestia II. Wymierzyła Tirkowi mocny cios w głowę.On wpadł na drzewo. Twilight zachwiała się i upadła na ziemię.Kiedy otworzyła oczy to Czembor zauważył,że są one blade.Twilight próbowała się podnieść ale była za słaba.Czembor i Celestia II zabrali Twilight. -Daleko nie uciekniecie!Nie ma dla was bezpiecznego miejsca w całej Equestrii!-krzyczał za nimi Lord Tirek. Kiedy Czembor i Celestia II wrócili na zamek to wszycy zaczeli badać księżniczkę Twilight.Celestia II pobiegła do labolatorium Doktora Waligaosa i zmieniła się w Nyx.Nyx przybiegła do matki. Przytuliła ją mocno płacząc.Twilight pogłaskała ją kopytem. -Tylko człowiek pomoże!Beti księżniczka ludzka może.Jest blondynką ładną i z teatralnych zajęć!-powiedziała Zecora. -Sprowadzić ją!-rozkazuje Czembor. W świecie ludzi zachodziło już słońce.Strażnicy namierzyli Beti na stacji kolejowej z której wcześniej wyjeżdżał Tomek.Kiedy była sama to Gwardia Canterlotu podeszła do niej. -Pani Beti?-pyta generał. -Tak!-odpowiada Beti. -Przybywamy z Equestrii by zabrać cię do domu!-ukłonił jej się.-Księżniczko!-dodał. Beti wmurowało.Przez trzy lata prowadziła zajęcie teatralne a tu nagle dowiaduje się,że jest księżniczką.Otrząsnęła się. -Co mam zrobić?-pyta śmiało księżniczka Beti. -Uratować Equestrię przed Lordem Tirkiem i rządzić razem z księżniczką Twilight dniem!-mówi gwardzista. -Kto to Lord Tirek?-dopytuje Beti. -To złe stworzenie które wysysa magię i siły z nas!-odpiera Generał. -A księżniczka Twilight!?-spytała Beti. -Wyssał z niej już magię i część sił!-wtrąca się Scorpan.-Jeśli nie pokonamy mojego brata to umrze!-wyjaśnia. -Ruszajmy!-mówi księżniczka Beti. -Tak Wasza Wysokość.-oznajmia Gwardia Canterlot. Wchodzą do Equestrii i portal zamyka się.Beti szybko orientuje się,że włada magią ruchu słońca.Została okrzyknięta księżniczką słońca.Beti postanowiła pokonać Lorda Tirka.Piątka przyjaciółek Twilight,księżniczka Beti,Celestia II i Scorpan staneli do walki z Lordem Tirkiem.Po godzinach walk Beti magiczną tęczą pokonuje Tirka.Cała magia i siły wróciły do Twilight Sparkle. Czembor opowiedział jej o tym co się działo.Twilight wychodząc na balkon założyła Beti na głowę koronę legendarnej ludzkiej księżniczki. Poddani wiwatowali na cześć księżniczki Twilight. -Nie moi drodzy!Ja nic nie zrobiłam!Bohaterką dnia jest dziś nowa księżniczka Equestrii!Księżniczka Beti!Niech żyje księżniczka Beti!-zawołała księżniczka Twilight. Księżniczka Beti zaczynała swoją władzę w Equestrii.W tym czasie na ceremonie patrzyła z Lasu Everfree Podstępna Szóstka. -No księżniczka i strzy władcy nie przeciwnikami godnymi Lorda Tirka!Zemszczę się na księżniczce Beti i księżniczce Twilight!Hahahaha,ahahaha!-zaśmiał się Lord Tirek. -My zemścimy się!-poprawia go Księżycowa Czarownica. Podstępna Szóstka wraca do swojego zamku zaplanować nowy plan przejęcia władzy. '''Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach